


What She Wanted

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Drabble, Hiking, Multi, OT3, Wilderness, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris's birthday request from Cloud and Tifa.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988371
Kudos: 3





	What She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'.

"This is not what I had in mind for a birthday," Cloud murmured as he clambered up the hill.

Tifa shushed him. "It's for her - this is what she wanted." Cloud's expression softened and he followed Tifa's gaze to the woman ahead who was already scrambling up the next hillside. Two weeks of rambling in the wilderness together - even though Aeris took every opportunity to do that anyway, she never normally did so with her partners. "Better not let her get too far ahead." Tifa cupped her mouth and called Aeris's name. Ahead she paused to smile back at them.


End file.
